


To Catch A Dream

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manhandling, Marriage Proposal, Wet Dream, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Buck has a wet dreams that makes him doubt his sexuality, but in the end, it's the best thing that could ever happen to him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 384





	To Catch A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I don't even know what this is or where it came from. Anyway, as always, please be kind, I don't write smut very often so please don't judge, hope you like it and do leave a comment if you liked it! 💖💖💖
> 
> Sorry for all mistakes, English isn't my first language, I do try to correct, but I'm not perfect so please be kind.

Buck was sitting on his couch, watching the TV, not that he could tell what he was watching mind you. It was a pretty boring night he felt like he was missing something. There was something missing and he couldn't find what it was, in a shot in the dark, he thought about going to the kitchen for food and just when he found the motivation to go, someone knocked on his door. He frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone, was he? He shook his head and went to his door, unlocking it and opening the door. He was surprised to find Eddie there, it was late, why was he here? Did something happen? He seemed fine though.

"Eddie?" He asked and Eddie smiled at him as if he wasn't just showing up on his door at midnight. 

"Hey Buck, I brought some snacks." He said, holding chips and beers. Buck wonders how he came exactly at the perfect time with chips and beer.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Where's Christopher?" He asked, confusion increasing. 

"He's at a sleepover, thought we could do the same." Eddie said, shouldering his way in. 

"I mean... Yeah, sure. Why didn't you call?" 

"I must have forgot." He says casually. Buck shrugged it off, it's not like he was sleeping or like Eddie was bothering, he was bored out of his mind. 

"Okay. So what are we-" Buck was just turning from closing the door that Eddie's lips was on him. 

Buck froze and then took a step back, frowning and touching his lips. 

"What are you doing?" He asks to Eddie confused and completely lost. 

"I'm sure you know what kissing is." Eddie said, taking a step toward him, Buck holds a hand up.

"Yeah, no. I know, just since when are we the kind of friends who kiss each other?" He asks, arching a brow. 

"Since I realised that you wanted to, too." Eddie says like it's obvious. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Come on Buck. You know what I'm talking about, you want me, it's fine. You don't have to hide it, it's just me." Eddie said, coming closer to him until he can feel his breath on his cheek. "Just give in, Buck." 

There's something snapping in the back of his mind and suddenly they're kissing and Eddie's body is so close and Buck wants more, wants everything, but it feels like Eddie is slipping through his fingers. 

"Wake up, Buck." Eddie whispers in his ear. 

\-----

Buck wakes up with a gasp, he's hard, so fucking hard. It takes him a minute to gets his bearing, for his breathing to calm down and when he realises how close he is, he goes to take himself into his hand, but the memory of his dream comes back and he stops abruptly. 

"What the fuck?" He says out loud, since when do I dream of men? Of Eddie? He thinks, confusion taking over him. 

He feels a panic he never felt before, he experimented in college, it wasn't bad, but he hasn't been interested in doing the experiment again, or been attracted to guys since. He frowns to himself because that was a wet dream. About his best friend. About Eddie. He bit his bottom lip, trying to remember anything that would make his subconscious go there, but nothing comes to mind. Unless he was into Eddie. He thought about it and yeah, objectively Eddie was attractive, but that was just a fact, anybody with functioning eyes could tell you that. Sure Eddie was a gentleman and funny and also kind and Buck clicked with him really quickly and he looked good without a shirt, or with a shirt, but that didn't mean he was into Eddie, wait... Did it? 

He rubbed his face and sighed. No, he wasn't into Eddie. He was lonely and spending a lot of time with him and his brain was confused, that's all. Yeah, that's it. 

He checked the time and decided to just get up, if it was to be sure he wouldn't dream of his best friend again, no one would know.

________

When he walked into the firehouse, he felt uncomfortable suddenly, like there was an itch under his skin, like he had a new limb and he was trying to get used to it. It felt like the world was tilted. Somehow, he changed into the locker room on autopilot and when Eddie came toward him, he backtracked so fast he almost tripped. He felt his face flush. What was going on with him. 

Deciding that the best way to get through this was to talk, he went to Hen. She was with Chimney, but as soon as she saw his face, she frowned in concern. 

"Are you okay, Buck?" She asked, worry obvious on her face. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I'm goo- great. Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, already beating himself up for looking like an idiot. She nodded, getting up and following him into the bunk room, making sure no one was there. 

"What's going on Buckaroo?" 

"So... how do you know if you're... gay or bi or whatever?" He asked, looking away. 

"Oh. Well, usually you just know? Sometimes it's hard to accept, it wasn't the case for me. What brought the questioning?" She asked. 

"I uh... I had a dream last night. Like... you know and uh... Yeah it wasn't with a woman." He says, looking at anywhere but Hen. 

"Oh. Did you ever experience before?" She asked, smiling a little. 

"Yeah, I mean I fucked a guy in college, but... I never really was into it? I mean it wasn't a big realisation or anything. I never really questioned anything after I just slept with women." He says, squirming. 

"Well, sexuality is fluid you know. Bisexual can be 97% attracted to women, 3% men or 60-40 or 20-80 it's not just 50-50 and that's it." She said softly.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." He said shrugging. 

"Are you alright with that?" She asks frowning a little. 

"I think, yeah. It's just..." He takes a pause, taking a big breath. " It's more who was in the dream that's the problem." He says, looking down. 

"Chimney?" She asks, frown deepening. "I mean it would be kind of weird since he's dating your si-"

"It wasn't Chim." Buck said with a shudder. 

"Please don't tell me it was Bobby." 

"It was Eddie, alright?" He hisses to her. 

"I mean I can't blame you, he's hot." She says, shrugging. 

"He's my best friend, I can't just... have wet dreams about him!" Buck says, exasperated. 

"Yeah, I get how that would be a problem, but it was just a dream, no need to worry, it's not like you could control it. He's a hot guy, close to you, of course your brain went there." She says like it's obvious. 

Weirdly enough, it does help a bit. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Hen." He says smiling. 

_____

When he gets out of the bunk room, he sees Eddie and Bobby talking and tells himself that he can't just let this dream control his life and takes a deep breath, determined to get through this and get over it. He calls Eddie's name loudly and hears the door to the bunk room open, Hen getting out, Eddie turns and when he looks at him, his heart trips in his chest and he blushes furiously. Eddie frowns and start to turn to Bobby, already taking a step toward Buck and Buck can't do this now. He flees to Hen's side and pulls her with him, so she'll walk faster. When she looks at him, she sees his red face and panicked look. 

"Okay... So maybe there's feelings involved." He says to her in a terrified voice. 

"Yeah. I think that's obvious." 

"Shit Hen. I can't even look at him without acting like a god damn idiot." He says, desperate. 

"Yeah. I didn't even know you could blush like that." She says, smiling. 

"Not helping." He says annoyed. 

She holds her hands up. "Sorry. I just think you should tell him. He's not the kind of guy to just say fuck you and make things awkward, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." He says sighing. 

He still avoid Eddie as much as possible during their shift. Until he's finally back in the safety of his place. 

\---------

Buck opens the door to see Eddie there with an annoyed expression and Buck thinks 'oh fuck this is it, he knows'. Eddie shoulders past him and then stand in the middle of the loft, glaring at him.

"You've been avoiding me." 

It's not a question, Buck bites his lips, not knowing what to say. 

"You have nothing to say? No explanation?" He asks, clearly upset. "Did I do something to piss you off or something?" He asks, hurt slipping in his voice with annoyance. 

"No, it's me. I'm sorry I fucked things up again." He says, looking away. 

"Is it because you have feelings for me?" Eddie asks softly. 

Buck gasps and looks up quickly. 

"You know?" 

"Of course I know. Would have been nice for you to notice I've been trying to flirt with you for the past 3 months." Eddie says, smirking. 

"What? You haven't."

"Maybe I'm just bad at it." He says, getting closer. 

"Uh, yeah... you're..." Eddie is so close now that Buck's brain shuts off. "Yeah." He says, hands gripping the shirt Eddie is wearing and pulling him toward him. Eddie laughs and smirks. 

"I think this is more what you want." Eddie says, pushing him toward the wall till his back collides with it hard and Eddie's lips are on his and Buck feels so good, yeah, this is what he needs. 

"I need you." He whispers to Eddie, his cock throbbing in his pants. 

"Do you now?" Eddie asks with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I need you so bad Eddie." Buck says, pulling him closer. 

"Then it's really sad that this is only a dream, right?" Eddie says, smiling at him. 

\------

Buck wakes up and curses. 

"Fuck!" He says fists hitting the couch. He fell asleep watching the TV. "Seriously, fuck you, brain." 

______

When Buck goes into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, he jumps when there's a soft knock on his door. 

He pinches himself, to make sure he's not dreaming and curses himself when it hurts. He sighs and goes to the door. 

"Eddie." He whispers in shock. 

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. If I did something, I just... I thought about it and I don't know why you would be avoiding me, but if I did something, I'm really sorry." Eddie says, not even breathing. 

"No, no! You didn't do anything. I'm just in a weird place right now." He says softly, pulling Eddie inside and closing the door. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm uh... kind of questioning myself. My sexuality, to be precise." He says, looking away. 

"Ah, I get that. It can be hard. It took me two whole year to accept it." Eddie says sympathetic. 

"Accept what?" Buck says frowning.

"Oh, right. I'm bisexual." Eddie says smiling a little. "I thought I told you."

"I'm bisexual too. At least I think I am." He says avoiding Eddie's eyes. 

"That's great, Buck." Eddie tells him softly. "You know I had the biggest crush on you even when you were being a jerk to me." Eddie says chuckling.

"Yeah? Wait. What did you just say?" Buck asks, heart stopping. 

"Did I make things awkward?" Eddie asks, hesitant. 

"No. No. If I'm being honest... you kind of brought the sexuality crisis." Buck says, looking away. 

"Really? How?" 

"I had a... I had a dream." He says embarrassed. 

"Oh really? And I was in it?" Eddie says and his tone makes Buck looks up. It's almost as if he's flirting, but he isn't, right? 

"Yeah. You... Yeah." 

"What was I doing ?" Eddie asks and okay. That was definitely flirting.

"Uh... you uh, you were standing there." Buck says pointing at a spot in the loft and Eddie walks toward the spot. 

"Here?" He asks softly. 

"Yeah." Buck croaks. 

"Then what?" 

"You uh... while I was talking you kissed me and then I was confused, you said that you knew I wanted it... you uh... were right. You kissed me again and uh... you pulled me close and then you told me to wake up." He says, looking to Eddie quickly. "The other one is pretty much the same." He says quickly. 

"Oh? Do tell me." Eddie says, coming closer and Buck feels like his mouth his dry suddenly. 

"Uh... you uh... pushed me against the wall and you were... you were so god damn smug about it." He says, his pants tightening at the thought. 

"Oh, interesting." Eddie says and suddenly they're kissing and Eddie is pushing him into the wall, his body feels warm, Buck feels lost in his heat. "Like this?" Eddie asks, smug. 

"Yeah. Yeah ju- just like this." Buck says, already panting. Eddie presses his mouth back on Buck and Buck feels himself becoming putty in Eddie's hands. They carress him like he's precious and Buck wants him so much. He's reminded of what he said in the dream and his heart squeeze when he realises how true it is. 

"Eddie, I need you." He says, pulling the other man closer. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes. Yes. I need, I need a bed. With you in it." He whispers against Eddie's lips. 

"Then let's go in your bed." Eddie says and a ball of fire is lit up low in his belly. 

Buck nods and pulls Eddie up the stairs and into his room. Eddie removes Buck's shirt and then pushes him into the bed and Buck whines at the show of strenght. He blushes instantly, unable to meet Eddie's eyes. 

"Oh. Oh that's a thing." Eddie says, smirking. "You like being manhandled, Evan?" He asks, smugness rolling out of him. 

There's an embarrassing sound stuck in his throat and he just squirms in the bed, his dick is so hard and he's leaking in his underwear. Eddie removes his jacket and then his shirt and the soft thumps it makes when it falls to the floor makes Buck looks at him and bites his lips. When Eddie climbs in the bed and position himself over him, Buck keens a little, grinding up into Eddie. 

"You ever been with a man, Evan?" 

Buck moans, his name coming out of Eddie is so hot he feels like he can't breathe for a second. 

"Yes. I fucked a guy before." He says confused as to why that's relevant right now. 

"Ah, but did a man ever fucked you?" He asks and now Buck gets it. 

"N-no, but I... I used uh... there was a girl that was... into that she uh... she fingered me. I did it a couple of time to myself, too." He says awkwardly. 

"Did it feel good?" He asks, caressing Buck's side and kissing his neck. 

"Yes, I mean... like... Yeah." He says hesitant.

"Going to make you feel so good, Evan." Suddenly Buck wants exactly that. He wants to feel Eddie's fingers, his dick. He wants Eddie so much, he makes a small noise of agreement and then moans loudly when Eddie flicks his nipple. "Oh? Is that another thing for you?" Eddie asks, smirking and kissing his pec. Buck pants, he doesn't want to answer, he's embarrassed by it, women always found it weird. 

"N-no." He says, but his back arches when Eddie's mouth closes on his nipple, a loud whine coming out of his mouth and he almost dislodge Eddie from his place on him with all his squirming. 

"Really?" Eddie says, tongue flicking out to lick the other. "I think you like that quite a lot, no?" He asks smugness obvious. Buck shivers at the sensation, goosebumps rising on his skin. He's panting. 

"N-no it's... it's not th-aaaat." Buck tries again, as Eddie bites at one softly and pinches the other. Buck could come just from that. Eddie releases his nipples from his teeth and Buck sighs, he's so close, this isn't going to last he needs- but then Eddie smirks and licks his nipple in quick flicks of his tongue and Buck tries to tell him, but it's too much too quick and he doesn't get far.

"Fuck, shit. Eddie, I'm- I'm gonna- Fuuuck." Buck arches again, body tensing and a deep gutural moan punching through him, he's coming, his orgasm ripping through him and leaving him boneless.  
"I'm sorry." He says to Eddie, shame filling his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Eddie cuts him off, mouth pressing against his and kissing him passionately. Buck kisses back as much as he can, his body is still tingly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I think it's really, really hot." Eddie says, flicking a nipple and making Buck shivers. 

"E-Eddie." He says panting. 

"Yeah?" 

"I need you. I need you in me." Buck says hands gripping his arms. 

"Yeah? How bad do you want it, Evan?"

"Really, really bad. Please." He says, pleading, desperate. 

"Well I can't say no to that can I? So good for me." Eddie says, hands going to his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. 

Buck gasps and lift his hips to help. 

"Do you have lube?" He asks, while he removes the clothes off his legs. 

"Yeah. It's in the drawer." He says, pointing toward his nightstand. 

Eddie nods and doesn't waste time to get the lube and put it in the bed, then he removes his own jean and boxer and Buck stares. 

"See something you like?" Eddie asks smiling. 

"You're so hot." Buck says, almost making grabby hands at Eddie. 

Eddie laughs a bit and comes back in the bed, taking the lube and pourring a good amount in his hand, lubing his fingers with care and then he taps Buck's knee and Buck remembers the position he was in last time and bends his knees and opens his legs at maximum capacity. Eddie smiles softly and then kisses his inner thigh while his finger starts rubbing small circles on the sensitive ring of muscle. He tenses at first but then Eddie squeezes his thigh and he relaxes a bit, letting Eddie's finger in bit by bit. 

It's bigger than the girl's finger and the angle is different from his own and he has trouble to not tense, it burns a bit at first, after a while of Eddie thrusting his finger in and out, it becomes easier, he relaxes, it feels kind of good. 

"Can I add another?" Eddie asks softly and Buck nods, he wants Eddie inside him, but if just one finger burned, he can't imagine what Eddie's cock would do. 

Eddie is slow and he adds lube before adding the second fingers gently. Buck tenses a bit but relax quickly. When the second finger is in, Buck sighs, this is starting to feel good. When Eddie starts to pumps his fingers and scissors them, Buck pants a little, his dick twitching, already filling up. 

"Oh, would you look at that?" Eddie says, petting his belly. "So good for me." Buck's almost half hard now and he grinds back on Eddie's fingers. Eddie chuckles and then looks at Buck with glee in his eyes. "I think you need a reward." He says and before Buck can ask about it, Eddie's hand that was on his stomach joins the other and his thumb presses behind his balls and the fingers inside crooks a little and fuck. 

"Shit. Shit, Eddie." Buck says, cock filling completely and twitching. 

"Yeah? What do you need, Cariño?" Eddie's fingers are pressing on his prostate, massaging the little gland and pressing on it from the outside, Buck's hips are pressing into Eddie's hands and he's trying to just breathe, but the pleasure is intense, like never before, he feels it in the tips of his fingers. 

"Ed- Eddie. Shit. You- fuck... Eddie. Stop. Stop or- too- too m-much." Buck says voices high and shaky. 

"Yeah? Could you come again, just like that?" Eddie asks, actually impressed. Buck's body is just so sensitive. No wonders he likes sex so much. He grazes the bundle of nerves once more before removing his fingers, Buck's cock is leaking steadily on his stomach, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

"Fuck. Fuck. I need to... shit. I'm fucking close." Buck says, blush coming down to his chest in embarrassment. 

"You're so sensitive. It's hot." Eddie says, petting Buck's thighs. 

Buck shivers. 

"It's embarrassing is what it is." Buck says, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Well my dick is really hard right now and the only thing I've been doing is look at you, Evan. You're so, so hot. Look at me, Evan." 

Buck does instantly. 

"How are you feeling? Can I continue to prepare you? If you feel too close I'll stop, okay?" He asks, waiting for Buck to nod before he puts more lube on his fingers and presses two right in, they slide in him like butter. When Eddie adds the third finger, Buck makes it to three thrust in before he needs a break. 

"Fuck. It didn't feel this good before." Buck whines and curse and takes big gulps of air, trying to calm down. 

Eddie chuckles softly and presses kisses on both his thighs. 

"Well, I've been kind of cruel with your prostate and since you came earlier, I'm pretty sure you're really, really sensitive right now." Eddie says, smiling at him. "It's okay to be overwhelmed." He says gently. 

"Yeah well I definitely am." Buck says biting his lip. 

"Can I continue, now?" Eddie asks, so patient Buck wants to cry. Instead he nods. 

Eddie puts the fingers back inside and pumps them a couple of time, avoiding his prostate and stretching him as much as possible to make sure he's ready. 

When finally Buck is pleading him to fuck him, Eddie deems him ready, checking in the same drawer to get a condom and sheeting his cock before adding a lot of lube. 

"You're using a lot of lube. I'll need to buy more." Buck says, trying to ground himself. 

"I'll buy you a tub of it. There's never too much of lube, particularly the first few times." Eddie tells him before positioning himself, the position brings his face closer to Buck's and Buck's hand pulls his head to kiss him. When Eddie enters him, Buck is ready, there's a small pinching sensation, but otherwise it feels... great, perfect, intense. Buck is pushing his hips back on Eddie as soon as he stops pushing forward and he whines and moans and groans, the sensation is just so intense, his body feels so much sensation, like every little touch is an electric current running in his body. 

Buck wonders if it's just Eddie or if he would have been doing that with any other men if he hadn't been topping that night in college. He tries to thinks to delay the inevitable, but soon enough he feels the fire expanding in his belly and fuck. 

"I'm cl-close. I'm close." He says voice breathy. Eddie nods, thrusting more quickly. 

"I'm close too." He whispers to Buck, moaning in his mouth when he kisses the other man. Buck feels weird, it's almost like he's living an out of the body experience, he feels the pleasure building and building and building and it just starts to feel like too much and his body just doesn't know what to do with it. 

His thrust becomes erratic and just before Eddie comes, Buck explodes, his body spasming, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his mouth opening in a silent scream and cum just keep coming, making a big puddle on his stomach. He squeezes the orgasm out of Eddie and fuck, it's the best thing he ever felt. When he looks up at Buck, his eyes are closed and his breathing still coming out in pants. 

"You okay?" Eddie asks and when Buck doesn't respond right away, Eddie find the little strength left to pull out gently and check on Buck. When he finally opens his eyes, Eddie sighs in relief, but his eyes looks hazy and he seems completely out of it. 

"T-this w-was..." Buck says, shivering, his voice shaky, Eddie pets his arm softly and goosebumps rises on his skin. "E-Eddie, s-stop." He says shuddering, Eddie removes his hands instantly, when Eddie checks Buck's pupils, they're large, really large, almost as if he's drugged. 

"Oh. Oh." Eddie says, suddenly getting it. "Sensory overload." He whispers. "Just breathe Buck, you're doing good." Buck's body keeps spasming like he's being electrocuted and he starts taking big and irregular gulps of air and then finally his breathing becomes more normal and he relaxes and his body slumps, like a puppet with cut strings and Eddie talks to him before touching him, arms sneaking around him and pulling him into his arms tightly. "So, your body's really responsive to touch." Eddie says softly, not judging or reproachfull, just stating a fact.

"Yeah... I guess it is." Buck says, embarrassed. 

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think it's good that you get to feel as good as you feel, it's giving me an ego boost, soon my head won't fit in the door." He says smiling at Buck. 

"Yeah, I can see that." He says, a blush high on his cheeks. 

"Just, uh... just so we're on the same page, I'm, uh... kind of in love with you. Been for a while, if I'm being honest." Eddie says hesitantly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." There's a soft sound from Buck and then it's quiet, Eddie wonders if Buck fell asleep on him, before there's a panicked sound from beside him and Buck's body tenses. 

"Shit. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to say it back. I thought I said it, but I didn't. That didn't happen, I just thought I said it back." He rambles and Eddie chuckles. "Don't laugh at me, I'm new to all of this." Buck says, whining. 

"Are you actually going to say it back?" Eddie asks teasing. 

"I'm in love with you too. I love you. And Chris. God I love you guys so much. How did I not realise that before?" 

"I don't know, I was starting to lose hope." Eddie says softly. 

"Well, just so you know... you're really bad at flirting." Buck tells him laughing. 

"Yeah, I know." Eddie agrees smiling. "Still at least I wasn't too oblivious." He says smirking at Buck. 

"Sorry for that." He says sincerely. 

"Chris is going to be over the moon. He's been bugging me for weeks." He says chuckling. 

"Wait. Christopher knows?" Buck asks, lifting himself on his elbow. 

"Of course he does. I said I wasn't too oblivious, but it had to be my son that told me i was in love with you."

"Yeah, I'm not that surprised he's a bright kid." 

"He is. Basically told me if I didn't do something to get us together, he would take it into his own hands last week." He says laughing. 

"Part of me wants to see where he would have gone with it. The other part knows it's going to be written on my forehead that I'm in love with you." Buck tells him, smiling brightly. 

"I'm pretty sure he would have found something, that kid has you wrapped around his fingers." Eddie says teasing. 

"You're laughing now, but it's true. See if you can resist both of our sad face when we team up against you." Buck says, pushing him softly. 

"Yeah. I already know what's coming and I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life." He says. 

"You're a big softy. That was so cheesy. I don't even know what to say to that." 

"Yeah, I kind of am." Eddie laugh s softly. "Wait till I propose to you, Buckley." He says laughing and then freezes. "I mean, That- I wasn't-..." 

"Going a bit quick there, Diaz. Maybe I'll be the one to propose." Buck says, his own way to tell Eddie they're fine. 

"Yeah, maybe you will." 

_______

They're relationship is exactly like their friendship, a perpetual war of which of them is the most cheesy of them. Buck likes to surprise Eddie with massages, cuddles and soft kisses, while Eddie likes to sings to him softly, gives him ridiculously cute pet names and cook for Buck. It's almost a competition, so much so that 2 years into there relationship, the team is still wondering when their honeymoon period is going to end. Eddie loves seeing Buck with Christopher, finds that Buck is 10000% more attractive when a child is around, especially Christopher. 

They're two years and a half into their relationship, when Buck starts to talk about kids with Eddie. First it's subtle, to the point where he doesn't really get it, till Buck just blurts it out one morning while they're cuddling and sharing a quiet moment before Christopher gets up. 

"I want to have kids with you." He mumbles into Eddie's neck and then becomes as hard as a freaking brick into Eddie's arms. 

"What?" Eddie asks in shock, but before Buck can backtrack, he continues. "How many kids are we talking about, here?" He asks softly, kindly. 

"I don't know... Maybe, uh... Maybe a sibling for Chris or... Or two?" He says, hesitant. 

"Well, I have to say, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you with our baby in your arms. I don't know about 3 kids, but I'm sure Christopher would like to be a big brother." Eddie says smiling, kissing Buck's hair softly. 

"You think so? You're serious?" Buck asks, head rising so he can look at Eddie.

"Of course I am and yeah, I do think Chris would like that." 

"I've been thinking about a daughter." Buck says quietly, face a little pink. 

"Just thinking about it, about you holding our daughter, makes me incredibly happy." Eddie says, smiling at Buck and kissing him on the mouth, once, twice and a third time. 

"You think I'd be a good dad?" He asks nervously. 

"I think you already are an amazing dad to Chris and also, I think we should have that discussion with him, cause I'm pretty sure he would like you to be his dad, officially too." 

Tears fills Buck's eyes and Eddie cooes at him. 

"Awww mi Osito, don't cry." Eddie says, hands rubbing his back. 

"I'd love that too. I want that so much Eddie." He says, voice thick. 

"I know." 

When they talk about it with Christopher, it's a bit teary, on all sides. Christopher touched and surprised and amazed that Buck would want to adopt him and Buck and Eddie simply so full of love for this kid that it just makes their eyes fill with tears. 

________

It's 6 months later that Buck finally makes his move. He doesn't want it to be too cheesy, doesn't want it to not be at all, so he asks for Hen and Karen to invite Christopher to a sleepover. Then he organises things at home and asks Eddie for date night. 

"Hey Buck, Eddie!" Hen calls for them. 

"Hey Hen!" They both answer. 

"Denny's been asking for a sleepover for days now and I'm think in tonight is the night! What do you say?" She asks, smiling at them. 

"I'm sure Christopher is going to be ecstatic." Eddie says, smiling back. 

"Great! I'll come get him right after our shift?" She asks. 

"Sure!" Eddie says smiling. 

Once Hen nods and retires, Buck turns to Eddie, a little smirk in place. "How about we turn this into a date night for us?" He asks arching his brows. 

"I think that'd be perfect." Eddie tells him with a little kiss on the lips. "Can't wait mi Osito." 

_________

When Chris leaves with Hen, Buck and Eddie gets ready for their date. Nothing too much, just a dinner and a movie with wine and desert. 

"I have to say, tonight is kind of perfect, babe." Buck tells him once they're home. 

"Can't disagree with that." Eddie says smiling. 

"Though, I think it can get even better from now on, you know... if we moved this to the bedroom." Buck says biting his lips. Eddie chuckles and pulls him in for a soft kiss. 

"You're full of good ideas today." Eddie says before pulling him toward their bedroom by the hand. 

When they get there, it's all dirty kisses and undressing, hands caressing each new little inch of skin, as if they're seeing each other like the first time. Eddie finally pushes him into the bed and gets over Buck, just like they usually do, not that they don't change role or position, but this one is good for them. Eddie's lips moves from Buck's to his jaw, his neck and he's about to continue his path when Buck tenses. 

Immediately, Eddie stops, concerned. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, frowning. 

"The light. I forgot to close the light." Buck tells him, clearing his throat. 

"Wouldn't be the first time we're making love with the light on?" Eddie asks confused. 

"I know. I uh... Just." He cuts himself with a quiet 'fuck' before he clears his throat again. "I just... want it close tonight." He says awkwardly. 

"Uh... alright, sure." Eddie says, getting up to close the light. 

"And the blinds. Close the blinds please." Buck adds, when Eddie is walking back toward the bed. 

"Okay... Yeah." Eddie closes the blind, frowning to himself. Buck never had a problem with it before. The window give on his backyard, not like anyone would see and there has been a couple of time at the station before and Buck never acted that way. 

"Okay, now come here, lover." Buck says and he sounds more like himself, but there's still a weirdness to it that Eddie can't place. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks, still moving toward Buck. 

"Of course I am, I'm here with you." Buck says with a sweet smile. "Now hurry up, babe." 

So Eddie does, getting back in bed and on top of Buck and going back to where they were. 

"You know what, I think you should lie down tonight." Buck tells him not even 5 seconds later. 

"This was your idea! If you don't want to, it's fine, but just tell me." Eddie says confused. 

Buck smirks and flips them over. 

"I want to. God only knows how much I want to. I just want to spoil you tonight." Buck says, kissing Eddie deeply and alright, Eddie can get down with this plan, only, there's something in the back of his mind bothering him. 

Buck paid for their dinner tonight and the movie, and everything else and he kept complimenting him and now he wants to spoil Eddie and something feels weird, like he wants to be forgiven for something.

"Wait. Wait. What's happening?" Eddie says, concerned, maybe Buck's hurt and that's why he insist on the darkness and being over Eddie.

"Well I was about to offer you a blow job, but I feel like that's not what you're asking?" 

"No, no. There's something wrong. You always treat me right and I know you love me and I never doubted that cause you always make me feel loved, but did I forget it's my birthday or our anniversary or something?" 

"What? No! Everything's fine just lie back down and let me take care of you, alright?" He asks, trying to be reassuring, this is not going according to plan. Mostly because he didn't plan it right down to every little detail and now that he's improvising, it's all going to shit.

Eddie looks at him with a suspicious look, before he sighs. 

"Sorry, I'm ruining the mood. This is stupid, it's not like you never do spontaneous shit like that all the time." Eddie says smiling again. "Not that I don't love it." He adds, pulling Buck down with him to kiss him. 

"So, how about that blow job now, you feeling it?" Buck asks with a smirk and Eddie licks his lips. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm down with that." He says, his voice deep. It's only when Buck gets lower that something catches his vision. On the ceilings. 

"When did we-" Eddie starts, but when he actually looks up he freezes. 

"I see you finally saw my surprise." Buck says teasingly. 

"Buck-"

"Wait. I actually have a speech, which is the only thing I really planned down to each letter so allow me." 

Eddie nods dumbfounded.

"Eddie, i know I'm not the easiest person to be with. I'm needy, stubborn, reckless, childish and insecure, I know there will be some tough time, we've been through some already, but there's no one I'd rather be with than you. Even though you can be really pig headed, don't make that face you know it's true, you're also kind, patient, loving, understanding, safe and you always make me feel like I'm the most precious person to ever walk the earth. I can only hope that I make you feel the same way because to me, you are exactly that. I love you like I never loved before, you make me fall in love with you all over again each time you enter a room, when you smile, when you tell me you love me, when you kiss me, when I see you with Christopher and hopefully soon with our daughter. Eddie, I've never felt this way before and I want, I need you in my life, cause you and Chris brings me joy like I've never felt before and I want that to last every second of my life. Every fight, argument, bad day and rough moment with you, is worth it, if I get to spend my life with you and our kids. So, Eddie Diaz, would you make me the honor of marrying me?" He says, voice shaky. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck. Evan. Yes." Eddie says tearfully. 

"Yes?" Buck asks as if he can't believe it. 

"Yes, you moron. Now come here and kiss me." Eddie says, excitedly, pulling Buck to him. 

Buck follows suits and then he pulls back a little. 

"I didn't even give you your ring." He says laughing. "I was so nervous I forgot to get it before I started talking." 

"I don't care. I'm still marrying you. Now come here so we can make love as fiancé for the first time." Eddie tells him smiling.

On the ceilings, there's little stars spelling the question: 'Marry me?'

_________

It's just before their wedding when they get a call from the social services that tells them they got the okay for the little girl they've been seeing for a while. She's two years old, with brown hair and blue eyes, little freckles on her face. Eddie and Buck fell in love with her the second they saw her.

It's a week later that they finally get to take their daughter, Laurence Diaz, home. 

______

The next month, they're now officially all Diaz, just after Evan Diaz signs the marriage certificate and Buck, Eddie, Christopher and Laurence couldn't be happier with that, their little family.


End file.
